Wizard101: His Apprentice
by johnthesniper2
Summary: (Remake up) A young boy heir to something he knows not left abandoned in an orphanage due to circumstances. when he meets Malistaire he is offered a chance and he is willing to take. I don't own the cover image.


Hello everyone, this has been an idea in my head for a long time now and decided to finally do it, please expect grammar errors and such I'll get to them when I can.

* * *

**Earth, outside an orphanage in the USA**

"Blake I think we covered our tracks enough...I hope, but why couldn't we leave our son with Ambrose?" the woman asked

"I don't trust that old man nor any of the staff at that school I never did and you know it Melissa" Blake said angrily

"Calm down dear...I know that you're still hurt...and I feel bad that Dragonspyre and your family are gone now...but our son he needs a safe environment how is this world safe?" Melissa asked

"This world earth they call it has no magic, so he should be safe...at least until his magic awakens and that fool Ambrose finds him" Blake said

Blake reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small gold object

Blake reached into the basket holding his son and saw small blue eyes staring back at him "I'm sorry son...you won't have the chance to know us, but I leave you this, the pride of the Stryker clan"

"Honey, we have to go now, before they find us again" Melissa said worriedly

"Let's go, goodbye son, may the Stryker clan rise once more"

* * *

**12 years later **

'Year after year I waited, honestly I don't know why I waited, I had a glimmer of hope that maybe I'd be adopted...it never happened, My name is Alexander Stryker.'

My parents abandoned me, according to the nun, but they left me with this weird medallion, the medallion itself is gold and a symbol lies in the middle, the symbol being a dragon coiled around a sword, underneath that is some text that reads "Stryker's fury"

'I still have no clue what this medallion is supposed to mean to me, but at the moment it's the only thing connecting me to my parents so I always keep it in my pocket.'

"Alex" Gracie said

Gracie here has been my only friend at this place, She like me, was left here although unlike me she was left here at 5.

"What's up Gracie?" I asked

"Sister Katherine told me to give this to you, some sort of weird letter" Gracie said nonchalantly

I took the letter from Gracie and gazed over it, a weird symbol lays on it, of a tree, not a clue of what kind but I decided to open the letter.

"You've been accepted to Ravenwood school of magic, due to your circumstances being trapped on a world without magic you will be teleported in a few moments after reading" the letter read

"Wait teleport? MAGIC?" I shouted

"Are you okay...Alex?" Gracie said confused

I had no time to reply because my body began to disappear "Gracie help me!" I screamed but alas it was too late.

* * *

Being pulled from my world through a weird teleportation thingy was an odd experience, the first thing I see is an old man and a snow-white owl, this room was filled with books and a weird map of sorts, but I couldn't observe much as my vision was readjusting from the portal.

"Alexander Stryker, welcome to Ravenwood school of magic, I am Merle Ambrose, and this is my companion Gamma" Merle Ambrose said

"Pleasure to meet youuuuu" Gamma said

I stared at the owl for a moment, since when could owls talk? "What's up with the talking owl?" I asked

"How rudeeee" Gamma said

"Gamma please excuse him, he's new to our world and magic in general things are different from where he is from, a world without magic" Ambrose said to Gamma

'Magic? Well, I guess that would explain the portal and them pulling me from my orphanage, but why me? I'm nothing special, according to the nun at the orphanage my parents left me there when I was just a toddler.'

"So why me headmaster? I'm nothing special. Just an orphan" I said

"You're more special than you could ever imagine when your parents went here, may they rest in peace, they were great students and did many great things." The headmaster said reminiscing the memories.

'Maybe I could ask more about my parents, I really want to know more but I wonder…' "Young wizard, are you okay?" the headmaster asked

"Um yes, why?" I asked confused

"You spaced out there for a moment, I do apologize about bringing up your parents, but time is of the essence, we must hurry and get you to select your school"

"Oh, okay headmaster, what schools are there?"

"There is fire, ice, storm, life, death, myth, balance. Each class is unique in their own right and you can learn more about each school once you take the tour, after the tour, you may select your school"

"Okay headmaster, when is the tour?" I asked curiously

"Right now, make sure to keep up with me, I am sorry for the rush by the way wizard city has been struck with some rather unfortunate events as of late and I have been jumpy ever since" Merle Ambrose said

* * *

**Golem court**

We entered an area called golem court, it was an interesting area, a big tower and a blocked off cave not too far off in the back.

"So, Alexander, this is golem court, this area is used for wizards to test-"Merle Ambrose was interrupted by **the ground shaking and thunder cracks**

It began to rain, and I decided to rush into the tower ahead of the headmaster.

"Wait for me young wizard!" The headmaster said but alas it was too late

As I entered the tower the door slammed shut behind me, I tried opening the door, but a dull glow surrounded the door, specifically the lock.

After a few moments of me trying to fiddle with the lock, there was a popping noise coming from behind me, I quickly turned around to see 2 weird looking creatures and a man with black hair wielding a staff.

"Another one of Merle's foolish students? Get him!"

The 2 weird creatures had these cards, that seemed to glow 1 of the creatures threw down the card and it spawned out of it a cat, at least I think it's a cat, it was on fire and rushing towards me.

"Wait! Please, I'm not a student yet, I just got here…" I said closing my eyes and bracing myself to be tackled by the cat

The cat never tackled me, I opened my eyes to see that both creatures have disappeared, and the man came walking towards me

"I won't attack a defenseless student, what's your name?" the man said

"Alexander Stryker, what's your name?" I asked observing the man

"Malistaire Drake, I was the death school professor before…events occurred that forced me to leave the school" Malistaire said

"Hmm, Stryker I know that name, Your father was a transfer student here at Ravenwood, he came from **Dragonspyre** like myself, I taught your mother for a short period of time, it was her last year at the school so I only had a year with her, too bad of what happened to them both" Malistaire said

"You taught my mother? That's amazing, could you please tell me more about her and my father?" I asked excitedly

"All in due time young wizard, but first here take this" Malistaire said reaching into his pocket and handing me a glowing card

You've acquired the spell **Death blade**

I stared at the card, it's a magic card like the one those creatures had.

"That card will help you greatly, although at the moment I doubt it will have much use, especially since there is no death school teacher at Ravenwood anymore" Malistaire said

"That spell is called death blade, like all schools they each have a blade that enhances your spells and increases their damage" Malistaire said

"Do not worry young wizard we're going to get this door open" Merle Ambrose said screaming from the other side of the door.

"Young wizard, I know you want to know more about your parents, if you come with me, I can tell you more about them, but be warned where I will take you is deadly, so I'll make you my student, you'll be able to learn the powerful magic of the death school to defend yourself from the threats that lurk there" Malistaire said holding out his hand waiting for me to take it

I stood there thinking, I kept hearing weird noises from the other side of the door

"Hurry young wizard and make your choice now, there isn't much time left" Malistaire said

I need to know more about my parents no matter what and learning powerful magic sounds kind of fun "Okay I'll go with you" I said taking his hand and with that we popped out of the tower, my red hat fell off onto the floor of the tower as we ported away from the tower.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't say when I'll post another chapter but it will happen (I'm playing the game alongside writing this so yay) anyway let me know if you like the story and what should I fix.

Oh and I know I barely touched upon it but, Alexander has black hair, blue eyes, at some point I'll get an image of him.


End file.
